la enamoradiza akane
by ranko1792
Summary: shamppo trama algo contra ranma, pero accidentalmente es akane la que cae en la trampa, un dia muy ajetreado para la pareja, ranma no dejara que akane conquiste a todos los chicos de nerima! pasen a leer! :D


**Hola a todos aquí les traigo una nueva historia! :D nuestra pareja mas famosa de Nerima pasara por una loca situación.**

**Espero que les guste mi historia, ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi!**

**Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenerme y entretenerlos a ustedes! **

**Bien! Empecemos!**

…

…**.**

…

…**..**

En las calles de Nerima se podía ver la figura de una chinita de cabello largo color purpura, caminado alegre, en sus manos sostenía lo que parecía un sobre, iba llegando a su lugar de trabajo, su abuela cologne se encontraba en la entrada barriendo, al ver a su nieta caminando a brincos muy feliz sonrió, shamppo se paro en frente de ella en un salto y le sonrió

-a que se debe tanta felicidad? – pregunto la anciana

-bueno…- shamppo le mostro el sobre – esto me lo vendieron cuando iba hacer un mandado

-y que es eso? – cologne miro el sobre tratando de descifrar que era

-es una pócima –a la abuela trato de tomarla pero shamppo se la alejo de las manos – con esto hare que ranma caiga rendido a mis pies

-que tramas ahora shamppo? – la miro con complicidad – ahora si atraparas al yerno?

-si! Estoy tan feliz! – Shamppo se dispuso a entrar – le llevare el desayuno a ranma y probare la pócima

La luz entro por la ventana haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran perezosamente, se sentó en su cama y se froto los ojos, miro el reloj y vio que aun tenia tiempo de sobra para arreglarse asi que tomo la toalla y fue al baño, paso por el cuarto de su prometido, se detuvo y abrió la puerta lentamente, lo observo y estaba durmiendo akane resoplo

-pero que perezoso – dijo cerrando la puerta con cuidado evitando despertarlo

Kasumi se encontraba haciendo el desayuno y escucha la puerta de entrada, se preguntaba quien era a esa hora de la mañana, al abrir se encuentra con la sonriente shamppo y al parecer una entrega

-buenos días shamppo – le brinda una amable sonrisa – a que se debe tu visita?

-hola kasumi, vine a traerle este plato de tallarines a ranma – shamppo entro

-que amable de tu parte shamppo, por favor acompáñanos a desayunar – shamppo siguió a kasumi hasta el comedor, para encontrarse con soun y genma jugando

-papá, tio genma, shamppo se quedara a desayunar – dijo kasumi ofreciéndole un asiento a shamppo

-no hay problema, bienvenida shamppo – dijo soun sin perder la concentración en su juego

-si shamppo, estas como en tu casa – dijo genma observando los movimientos de su amigo

Shamppo se acomodo en el asiento alado de ranma, puso su sopa de tallarines en la mesa en ese momento, el chico de la trenza entra al comedor

-buenos di…- observo a shamppo – se puede saber que haces aquí!

-ranma mi amor! – se abalanzo a el para abrazarlo

-shamppo…suéltame…me ahogo! – dijo ranma tratando de soltarse del agarre de shamppo y salta al jardín y esta lo sigue

-te traje algo especial ranma – shamppo se acerco a el haciendo que ranma se alejara cada vez mas

-yo no quiero tus sorpresas shamppo! – dijo nervioso agitando las manos, ranma se dispuso a correr y shamppo lo siguió

Akane bajo ya con el uniforme puesto para ir a la escuela

-buenos días – dijo akane saludando a kasumi que estaba en la cocina

-hola akane, por favor la comida está en la mesa, toma tu plato – le dijo con una sonrisa

Akane se dispuso a ir y se sentó, observo el desayuno pero uno en especial, observo los tallarines que estaban en la mesa y la boca se le hizo agua

-bueno, kasumi dijo que tomara uno – tomo el plato y comió estaba muy delicioso

Ranma estaba corriendo por la calle tratando de librarse de shamppo

-ranma no huyas! Tienes que comer lo que te traje! – decía shamppo mientras corría de tras de ranma

-no! Shamppo ya vete! Tengo que ir a la escuela! Se me esta haciendo tarde – ranma corría y entro a un callejón para escapar de shamppo, vio como shamppo se quedo parada buscándolo con la mirada

-maldición se escapo! – chasqueo los dedos y corrió en otra dirección, ranma suspiro aliviado y se dispuso a ir a casa a darse prisa porque si no akane lo dejaría botado pero no se sorprendería de que ella ya no estuviese ahí

-ya llegue! – dijo ranma entrando por el patio y sintió un gran peso encima – no puede ser!

-te encontré! – shamppo se abalanzo sobre el – ranma ven come mi..- shamppo observo en la mesa y encontró el plato vacio – oh no! Pero quien se comió mis tallarines!

Miro a todos en la mesa solo se encontraban kasumi, genma y soun

-ranma akane ya se fue a la escuela, y shamppo akane fue la que se comió los tallarines pero fue un error, no sabia que eran para ranma lo siento – shamppo puso una cara de tragedia

-no puede ser ahora akane sufrirá los efectos! – dijo para si misma

-de que efectos estas hablando – shamppo se asusto al escuchar a ranma cerca suyo y se puso a reír nerviosa – dime de una vez que fue lo que comió akane

-si sales conmigo te lo diré- quiso aprovechar la situación

-de ninguna manera! – Ranma no tenía tiempo así que salió a la escuela –tendré que averiguarlo por mi cuenta

Shamppo no hizo nada y solo se fue, quiso ver como funcionaba la pócima asi que se fue a espiar akane

Akane estaba en la escuela, en su lugar, estaba enojada porque ranma se había ido con shamppo, según lo que kasumi le dijo

-ese bobo! Pero cuando lo vea va a ver! – dijo entre dientes de pronto fijo su mirada en la puerta y sus compañeros empezaron a entrar algo raro le paso a akane, sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba al ver a un chico, luego a otro y a otro –pero que me pasa! – sacudió su cabeza – volvió a sentarse bien y fijo su mirada en la banca

En ese momento llego el profesor, akane ya estaba impaciente porque ranma no aparecía en ese momento se abrió la puerta del salón era ranma, estaba agitado y despeinado

-buenos…días…- dijo el chico

-llegas tarde saotome, pero esta vez te lo perdono – dijo el maestro, ranma entro y observo akane, ella solo le volteo la mirada enojada, ranma quería saber que había pasado con lo que había comido se inclino un poco para hablarle

-akane…- la llamo despacio – akane, te encuentra bien – akane reacciono a la voz de ranma por un momento se sintió feliz y su estomago comenzó a experimentar muchas mariposas en el, volteo con una sonrisa y le guiño el ojo a ranma

Ranma quedo en shock no sabía que había sido eso, se hizo para atrás y parpadeo un par de veces

-_que le sucede akane – _se pregunto al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba, el profesor siguió con la clase normal, akane apuntaba en su cuaderno cuando de pronto su pluma cayo al suelo, el compañero que se sentaba alado de ella se agacho a recoger su pluma al mismo tiempo que akane, ellos se encuentran con la mirada, akane siente lo mismo que sintió cuando ranma la había llamado, se sentía libre, se sentía animada para todo y miro al chico que se sonrojaba, akane tomo su mano despacio

-te habían dicho que eres el mas apuesto de la clase? – dijo akane, todos miraron la escena, ranma abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar decir eso akane, el chico se sintió aun mas intimidado y mostro una sonrisa boba de enamorado

-enserio? Gracias – dijo el muchacho rojo, todos en el salón comenzaron a murmurar y a reír el maestro se percato y golpeo la mesa con sus manos

-tendo! No permitiré esas escenas en mi clase! Salga! – akane bajo la cabeza y se dispuso a cruzar el salón, los chicos la miraban y la piropeaban, akane los miro y les guiño el ojo antes de salir, ranma ya estaba hirviendo del coraje, como se atrevía akane hacer algo asi, ranma volteo a ver a sus compañeros que estaban embobados con akane y les lanzo una mirada asesina, ellos al instante bajaron sus cabezas como si nada hubiera pasado

Akane se encontraba afuera en el salón cuando se asomo por la ventana y vio a los chicos jugando pelota, mostro una gran sonrisa al imaginar a todos esos chicos con sus cuerpos bien marcados y sudando y jugando ágilmente, decidió bajar la escalera para ir al patio, en ese momento akane tendo ya no era la misma, estaba interesada en coquetear con todo chico que se le cruzara por el camino. Shamppo había entrado a la escuela y se dispuso a buscar akane, en ese momento el timbre del recreo sonó y ranma salió a buscar a su prometida pero no la encontró fuera de clase, sabía que sería un peligro que akane estuviera sola, abrazando a los chicos, incluso tratar de besarlos

-NO LO PERMITIRE! – ranma salió como alma que lleva el diablo a buscar a su prometida – AKANE! – la llamo tratando de encontrarla, en ese momento se topo con shamppo ella se lanzo a el y lo abrazo

-ranma sal conmigo – dijo aferrándose a su cuerpo

-no tengo tiempo para eso shamppo! Dime que fue lo que le hiciste a akane!? – ranma la tomo de los hombros para encararla

-pues alégrate ranma, ahora akane no estorbara, y se casara con otro – dijo feliz ranma se enojo aun mas

-si no me lo dices no saldré contigo – dijo tranquilo sabia que eso funcionaria

-bueno, en la mañana le compre una pócima a un vendedor, dijo que si la usaba, haría que la persona que la tomara se sintiera atraída por el sexo opuesto y haría que la parte atrevida de ella salga a flote, y se volviera loca por la persona que mirase – shamppo le puso unos ojos inocentes- se suponía que era para que te enamoraras de mi, pero akane arruino mis planes

-y hay remedio para eso? – pregunto ranma angustiado

-pues no – dijo tranquila

-QUE!- ranma corrió a buscar akane al patio, se topo con las amigas de ella – oigan han visto a akane? –

-si, esta con los chicos de gimnasia por allá – señalo el lugar – por cierto, que le sucede akane, no parece la misma

Ranma corrió hacia ese lugar

-y dime linda saldrías conmigo – preguntaba un chico de cabellera negra disfrutando las atenciones de la chica tendo, ella estaba secando su sudor con una toalla

-seguro que si, me encantaría – dijo sonriendo

-aléjate de ella! – ranma llego y mando a volar al chico, akane lo vio como se perdía, se levanto y se encontró con la mirada furiosa de su prometida

-hola ranma – dijo sonrojándose, su corazón empezaba a latir muy fuerte, lo raro era que con los otros chicos no sentía lo mismo que cuando veía a ranma, con el sentía mucha mas confianza y mas deseos de estar cerca de el, se abalanzo a sus brazos como lo hacían shamppo y ukyo –te extrañe ranma – dijo feliz

-a…akane…espera – ranma trataba de alejarla, estaba demasiado nervioso y sonrojado al mismo tiempo

-que sucede, acaso no quieres que te abrase – pregunto con un tono triste, ranma sintió su corazón latir muy rápido

-no…no es eso…- dijo rascándose la cabeza y con su sonrisa de bobo, dejo que su prometida lo abrazara –_bueno tendré que pensar en algo para akane, mientras tanto no la dejare sola, no dejare que abrase a nadie solo a mi, claro hasta que encuentre la cura - _ pensó ranma

Lejos de ahí, shamppo observaba muy furiosa, tenia que idear un plan para alejarlos a ranma y akane

-se puede saber que haces aquí shamppo – ukyo apareció

-ukyo? No te había visto por aquí – dijo shamppo

-recién llegue, estaba ocupada, se puede saber que haces? – pregunto la chica, shamppo jalo del brazo a ukyo e hizo que mirara lo que ella estaba viendo –que!? Akane esta con ranma! Los matare –ukyo se disponía a ir pero shamppo la detuvo

-no seas tonta ukyo, akane tiene un hechizo, y necesito de tu ayuda si quieres a ranma – ukyo la observo y shamppo le conto lo que había pasado –

-solo hay que alejarlos, tengo una idea! Hace un rato pude ver a ryoga, estaba buscando a akane, espera un momento ire a buscarlo no debe de estar lejos – shamppo vio como ukyo se alejaba a mucha velocidad

-mientras tanto tengo que hacer algo para alejarlos – shamppo siguió observando

-si quieres puedo ayudarte, pero te va a costar – shamppo alzo la mirada y vio a nabiki de pie sonriéndole –escuche todo lo que le decías a ukyo, y aunque akane es de mi familia, bueno algo de dinero no me vendría mal

-dime como vas hacer para separarlos – dijo shamppo, nabiki solo le sonrió

-ranma eres tan apuesto! – akane y ranma seguían abrazados, a ranma aun se le hacia raro la nueva conducta de akane, la aparto de el para mirarla a los ojos

-akane, tu estas bajo un hechizo, shamppo lo hizo, todo lo que dices solo lo dices por eso no porque de verdad lo sientas – akane solo lo observo y acaricio la mejilla de ranma, haciendo que este se erizara y se sonrojara

-ranma, siempre…me has gustado, siempre…te e amado en secreto, no me rechaces, se que esto no es por algún hechizo porque mi corazón late muy fuerte y solo me pasa contigo – dijo akane sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, ranma se sonrojo

-lo dices enserio – pregunto con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-puedo demostrarte cuanto te amo ranma – akane se fue acercando a ranma, estaba dispuesta a besarlo, ranma solo se sentía muy nervioso y su cuerpo temblaba, comenzó a cerrar los ojos esperando el beso de akane, cuando de pronto la tierra empezó a temblar, ambos voltearon y vieron a todos los alumnos del colegio Furinkan, todos los hombres corriendo hacia ellos

-akane sal conmigo! – gritaban

-akane te hare feliz! – decían otros

-a un lado! Akane tendo saldrá exclusivamente conmigo! – ahí estaba kuno haciendo a un lado a todos con su espada de madera

-no puede ser! – ranma no pudo hacer nada los hombres llegaron muy rápido y lo lanzaron al aire mandándolo a volar, akane solo se asusto y fue rodeada por muchos hombres, kuno mando a volar a todos, y agitado tomo aire

-akane tendo…mi diosa…saldrás conmigo…hoy – dijo agitado, un chico lo pateo mandándolo a estrellarse contra un árbol

-akane tendo elígeme a mi – decía otro muchacho

-claro- decía akane

-no a el no ella saldrá conmigo – dijo otro empujando al anterior

-seguro – sonrió akane

De pronto esos chicos comenzaron a discutir y en un segundo se formo una bola de chicos peleando por el amor de akane tendo

-que dices! Akane está enamorada de mi! – ryoga estaba con la boca abierta con lo que le dijo ukyo

-si ryoga! Es tu oportunidad – lo jalo del brazo para llevarlo a la escuela – si la invitas a salir te dirá que si! Te lo aseguro!

Ryoga empezó a imaginarse a el y akane en una cita, se imaginaba tomados de la mano y dándose un beso una sonrisa boba se formo en su rostro, ukyo volteo a verlo mientras corría y una gota de sudor estilo anime bajo por su frente al ver a ryoga en ese estado, al llegar al colegio vieron el gran alboroto y akane atrás mirando con las manos en la cara como peleaban por ella

-apresúrate ryoga! Sácala de aquí! – ryoga corrió hasta llegar akane

-hola…akane! – dijo ryoga como robot, estaba muy nervioso con la presencia de akane

-ryoga – los ojos de akane se iluminaron y se acerco al chico haciendo que este se pusiera completamente rojo de pronto comenzó a formar agujeros en el muro del colegio

-me preguntaba….si…tu…quisieras…- tomo aire y grito a los cuatro vientos –akane saldrias conmigo! –

-me encantaría ryoga, además eres muy lindo – dijo akane sonriéndole, el corazón de ryoga se acelero a mil por hora y se puso muy feliz

-dijo que si! – comenzó a brincar por todos lados agitando las manos y haciendo volar a los chicos sin darse cuenta, luego se acerco akane y la tomo de las manos y con la mirada mas profunda le dijo – ven akane vámonos – ryoga se la llevo

-si ryoga – las dos chicas vieron alejarse a ese par y sonrieron victoriosas

-excelente! – dijo shamppo

-y ahora que hacemos – pregunto ukyo

-dejaremos a ryoga y akane juntos, ryoga le pedirá matrimonio y akane dejara de ser la prometida de ranma –

-espera, creo que…tenemos que ayudarlos, ryoga es muy tímido – ukyo sabia como era su amigo ryoga en asuntos del amor

-tienes razón vámonos! – las chicas corrieron de tras de ellos, luego apareció ranma corriendo al patio

-malditos! Me lanzaron lejos! – dijo buscando con la mirada akane, no la veía por ningún lado y vio a su hermana nabiki contando un dinero, y se acerco a ella – oye nabiki sabes en donde esta akane? – pregunto apresurado

-te lo diré…por mil yens – dijo extendiendo la mano

-diablos nabiki! Deja de ser codiciosa! – nabiki sonrió, se lo iba a decir ya que ella fue la culpable de que los separaran

-se fue con ryoga hace un momento se la veía muy feliz – dijo guiñándole el ojo

-maldito ryoga lo matare! – ranma salió corriendo en su búsqueda

Ryoga estaba confundido, por lo mucho que corrieron llegaron a una casa llena de espejos

-diablos en donde estamos! – pregunto rascándose la cabeza

-a mi…me parece romántico ryoga – dijo tomándolo de la mano, ryoga se le salía el corazón del pecho cuando akane tomo su mano y se puso rojo como el tomate

-ya sabes akane…lo mejor…para ti – dijo tomándola bien de la mano y caminando hacia el laberinto

Ranma corría a mucha velocidad, cuando alcanzo a ver a ukyo y a shamppo

-ahí están! Seguro irán donde akane! – dijo corriendo mas rápido para ver a donde llegaban, vio que entraron a una feria abandonada a una casa que decía "laberinto de los espejos"

Antes de entrar choca con alguien que lo manda al suelo

-fíjate por donde vas! – dijo ranma para levantarse

-saotome! Pero que te pasa – mouse apareció en ese momento y lo agarro de la camisa

-no tengo tiempo para ti mouse, tengo que ir por akane – mouse lo vio alejarse y vio a shamppo a lo lejos

-mi amada shamppo! No dejare que este a solas con el odioso de ranma! – mouse siguió a ranma hasta que todos ya entraron al laberinto –mi amada shamppo ven a mis brazos! – mouse accidentalmente había abrazado a ukyo por la espalda ella se asusto y con su espátula gigante le dio en la cabeza

-fijate bien pato! – dijo molesta

-mouse que haces aquí! - lo regaño shamppo

-ranma? Y tu que haces aquí – pregunto ukyo

-pues que mas vengo a buscar akane, adiós – ranma salió corriendo –akane! Akane! – la llamaba pero solo veía espejos, se acerco a uno y lo movió, se dio cuenta que era puertas que se giraban –diablos, será difícil encontrarla! Si ese aprovechado de ryoga se le ocurre hacer algo lo matare! – dijo buscando akane

Shamppo y ukyo también empezaron a buscar, mouse comenzó a seguir a shamppo, ella se dio cuenta y lo empujo hacia uno de los espejos haciéndolo entrar por otro camino

-donde estoy - se dijo mouse buscando la salida

Ryoga y akane estaban ya algo adentro y el pobre de ryoga estaba muy nervioso, estaba dándole la espalda a akane y jugando con sus dedos

-akane…yo…bueno…este….tu…- no podía procesar las palabras

-dime querido ryoga – dijo dulcemente mientras se abalanzaba para abrazarlo, se guindo de su cuello, eso hiso que ryoga se pusiera aun mas nervioso

-lo sabia! Ella me ama – dijo para si mismo con lagrimas en los ojos, la tomo de los hombros y se acerco a ella –akane! Desde hace ya mucho tiempo quería preguntarte si….- tomo aire

-eres lindo cuando estas nervioso ryoga – ryoga se puso rojo con las palabras de akane y comenzó hacer agujeros en el suelo

-akane, me vuelves loco! – dijo tímido, se armo de valor y tomo akane de las manos – akane te…te…am…- bom! Ryoga salió volando por los espejos

-shamppo! – mouse había aparecido abriendo otro espejo haciendo que chocara con ryoga y mandándolo a volar, mouse se acomodo sus lentes –pero si eres tu tendo –

-mouse, que gusto verte- dijo con unos ojos picaros

-que? – mouse estaba confundido

Shamppo caminaban veloz con ukyo, buscaban por todos lados a los perdidos ryoga y akane, en ese momento escucharon un grito

-es el tonto de mouse! –dijo shamppo siguiendo el grito, cuando llegaron al lugar shamppo se puso furiosa, vio akane abrazada del cuello de mouse en el suelo

-que tímido eres mouse – dijo akane, mouse estaba nervioso y sudando no sabia que le pasaba akane

-oye niña aléjate de mi pato! – grito shamppo

-a un lado! – ranma llego justo a tiempo y cayo encima de mouse quedando frente a frente con akane

-ranma…- dijo akane tomándolo de las manos – viniste por mi…

-ven akane vámonos de aquí! – ranma la tomo de la mano y corrió, akane sintió un jalón de la otra mano

-espera ranma ella tiene una cita con ryoga – ukyo la estaba jalando del otro lado

-no digas tonterías! Ella ira a casa conmigo! – ranma comenzó a jalarla

-ranma deja que akane termine con su cita! – shamppo empezó ayudar a ukyo a jalar akane, todos se quedaron quietos cuando escucharon como explosiones que cada ves se escuchaban mas cerca

-pero que diabl….- ranma no pudo terminar su frase, cuando ryoga apareció rompiendo todo el laberinto, justo paso por donde estaba akane y la tomo en brazos llevándosela

-ahora si amor mío nadie nos interrumpirá – dijo ryoga mirándola mientras seguía su camino rompiendo todo a su paso

-ese abusivo! Lo matare! – ranma corrió de tras de ellos, lo mismo hicieron ukyo, shamppo y mouse

-ranma déjalos! – gritaba shamppo mientras corrían

-ryoga, me gustas – dijo akane, ryoga paro en seco y se puso muy rojo, su corazón comenzó a latir

-adiós ryoga! – ryoga no se dio cuenta en el momento en que ranma le piso la cara y se llevo akane

-tengo que desacerme de todos! – ranma miro atrás y veía como todos los seguían

-ranma devuélveme akane! – gritaba ryoga

-ranma ven aquí! – gritaba ukyo

-los atraparemos! – gritaba shamppo

-shamppo amor no me dejes! – gritaba mouse

Ranma iba corriendo y aprovecho una esquina para dar la vuelta y esconderse en la entrada de una casa, se quedo callado y vio como los demás seguían su camino, suspiro aliviado

-te amo ranma – abrió los ojos como plato y vio akane en sus brazos sonrojada, ranma se puso nervioso y se levanto

-vamos a casa akane, luego buscare un antídoto – ranma se la llevo lo mas rápido que pudo

Al llegar a casa, ranma llevo akane a su habitación y la dejo en su cama, se sentó en la esquina de esta para vigilar akane

-no dejare que nadie entre o salga de esta habitación – dijo cruzando los brazos y arrimándose a la pared, vio la mirada triste de su prometida no sabia que le pasaba –akane? Estas bien?

-ranma…tu…tu me amas? – la pregunta le puso los pelos de punta a ranma, se puso rojo y bajo su mirada al suelo

-akane…bueno…es que… - ranma reacciono al instante – tu no sabes lo que dices! Estas así solo por el hechizo! – la enfrento con la mirada acercándose a ella muy enojado

-yo…se que no es por el hechizo, porque…estoy consciente de que te e amado desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo akane acercándose a el – a pesar de los insultos, de las peleas, los mal entendidos. Yo siempre…siempre he estado enamorada de ti ranma – akane se sonrojo y bajo la mirada – y si…nunca te lo dije…fue porque sabia que tu no me amabas y te burlarías de mi…- ranma estaba en shock con todo lo que escuchaba –porque siempre supe…que te gustaba mas ukyo o shamppo o kodashi, menos yo – akane sintió sus ojos humedecerse, luego sintió como ranma la tomaba de la barbilla obligándola a verlo

-akane, a mi no me gusta nadie mas, solo…solo…tu – dijo nervioso akane se sintió feliz y lo único que hizo fue sonreír entre lagrimas

-ranma…- akane sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, los dos estaban sonrojados, akane se acerco mas a ranma y unió sus labios con los de su prometido, ranma aun mantenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión, sentía como akane empezaba a mover sus labios, eso lo lleno de valor y cerro sus ojos correspondiéndole al beso, akane tomo la cara de ranma entre sus manos para profundizar el beso ese mágico momento, poco a poco se fueron separando, akane le sonrió, ranma le correspondió la sonrisa

-ranma, te quedas hasta que me duerma, estoy…algo cansada – dijo akane tímida

-de acuerdo – akane se acostó y ranma se quedo alado de ella vigilando su sueño, cuando ella se durmió se aseguro de cerrar bien la ventana, salio de la habitación y bajo a cenar con todos

-ranma, nabiki nos conto lo que sucedió – dijo soun sin mirar a nadie – que le paso a mi hijita –se abalanzo con lagrimas hacia ranma

-tran…tranquilos, ahora ella esta durmiendo – dijo siguiendo comiendo

-yo si se lo que le dio shamppo a akane – dijo Happosai

-usted conoce esa pócima, dígame hay alguna cura! – pregunto ranma

-no hay cura – todos cayeron de espalda, ranma se levanto con una mirada de susto, tener que pasar por lo que paso hoy todos los días, lo volvería loco –el efecto solo dura un día- dijo Happosai tranquilo

-solo… un día? – pregunto ranma

-yo en mis tiempos mosos lo usaba para que las chicas se enamoraran de mi – dijo son sus ojos soñadores –pero al dia siguiente se daban cuenta de lo que había sucedido y me golpeaban- comenzó a llorar – que malas eran conmigo, yo solo quería darles amor

-quiere decir que cuando akane despierte, ya no será la misma de hoy – dijo nabiki

-que mala suerte saotome, hubiéramos aprovechado la situación para unir las escuelas – dijo soun

-es verdad amigo mío, que lastima que el tonto de mi hijo no aprovecho la situación – todos comenzaron a retirarse de la mesa, ranma se quedo pensando en lo que dijeron, akane ya no volvería a ser la misma, en el fondo le agradaba la akane entregada a el

-bueno, ya que – dijo resignado retirándose a su habitación

A la mañana siguiente se levanta perezoso, toma su toalla para ir al baño y cuando sale se topa con la chica que le quitaba el sueño muy a menudo

-bue..buenos días akane – dijo ranma bajando la mirada

-buenos…días – ranma miro como akane se sonrojaba, acaso recordaba lo que sucedió –ayer…fue un día muy loco no lo crees? – dijo akane

-si que lo fue- dijo ranma, ambos permanecieron en silencio, ranma estaba decepcionado, pensó que akane había dicho todas esas cosas producto del hechizo, siguió su camino pero una voz lo detuvo

-ranma – el volteo a verla – bueno…yo…quería….bueno…tu y yo… - ranma ya sabia a lo que akane se estaba refiriendo

-no te preocupes akane, yo sabia que no querías hacerlo en realidad – ranma volteo para seguir pero una mano lo detuvo, volteo y vio akane con la mirada en el piso sonrojada

-la verdad…ranma…- akane lo miro – lo que te dije ayer… no mentía – el corazón de ranma comenzó a latir deprisa, se sonrojo mucho al escuchar la confesión de akane –y…solo quería que supieras…que todo lo que dije fue cierto – en ese momento akane se acerco y beso la mejilla del chico para en ese momento salir corriendo como una niña pequeña, ranma ante esa reacción sonrió y toco su mejilla, sintió el valor suficiente de decirle lo mismo akane, se fue acercando poco a poco a su habitación y la abrió lentamente, vio akane sentada en su cama cubriéndose el rostro lo cual le pareció muy encantador

-akane…por que siempre te vas sin dejarme hablar a mi – ranma sonrió y se acerco a ella, akane mantenía su mirada en el suelo –yo…también…quería decirte algo – dijo ranma tímido, akane solo lo escuchaba, luego lo miro a la cara – yo…yo…también… - ranma tomo aire – también siento lo mismo por ti! – dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente, akane no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ranma la observo ambos se sonrojaron, ranma se acerco akane y le robo un beso de los labios un beso lleno de amor, fue un beso al principio torpe pero luego fue perfeccionándose, ranma se alejo de ella para mirarla a los ojos, ambos sonrieron y bajaron sus miradas

-el desayuno esta listo! – los chicos despertaron al llamado de kasumi, ranma se levanto nervioso hacia la puerta

-ven akane vamos – dijo ranma saliendo del cuarto riendo nervioso, akane se quedo de pie un momento y sonrió, llevo sus dedos a sus labios recordando el dulce sabor de su prometido

-creo que las cosas cambiaran a partir de hoy – dijo akane para luego salir de la habitación

…**.**

…

…**.**

…**..**

**Espero que les halla gustado! En lo personal me gusto mucho :D **

**Comenten, critiquen lo que sea :D **

**Me gustaría ver sus opiniones para seguir escribiendo muchos mas :D **

**Adiós! **


End file.
